Big Changes
Big Changes is the fourteenth episode of the loud house (Aware Universe) and the first episode of season 2. Plot After being a recurring character on the show, Walter encounters the pros and cons of being famous. Meanwhile something in the loud house will change the loud family forever. Summary On the night after Lola was arrested, at the loud house, Rita came out of her room and took a deep breath. We then cut to 2 weeks later where After doing 4 episodes worth of work, Walter got a letter from the studio as it is shown to be his first paycheck. However when Walter opened the letrer he found a note from the producer that stated that even though the studio had to take 70% of his paychecks in order to pay for the damages he did at the loud Convention Center, he still managed to get a check for $700. Seeing it Walter decide to go to the bank and deposited it, then took out $200 and called Leni out for a date. Later that night at the Gutentag Arigato German Japanese restaurant, as Leni and Walter as they are celebrating their three month anniversary, when Walter notice a lot of people looking at them and taking pictures of them, with Leni saying that this isn't the first time this happened as she remembered when she and her family became famous but after a while, He'll get used to it. Just then a fan girl approach walter and ask him for his autograph, in which he did and she got him with a selfie. Later after Walter dropped Leni home, She sees her siblings on the living room as Rita and Lynn sr. had a big announcement. The next day at school, Walter encounter his two best friends George and Todd. As the guys congratulate Walter into becoming a big star, and unsuccessfully attempts to get them in the show a fist appeared out of nowhere and punched Walter in the face, causing him to fall backwards. As Walter got up, Him, George, and Todd looked at the direction the fist came from and it turns out it came from a blonde senior girl. The girl is revealed to be Lila, president of the Lola loud fan club and along with her are her three vice president; Lacey, Olga and her twin brother Preston. She approach Walter as she explained that ever since he got Lola thrown in jail, her fan club diminish to just 11 members, including her and the vice presidents. Walter explain that Lola would have gotten the show cancelled because of the stunt she pulled but Lilia doesn't care as before he ruined her reputation with all the hater mail,art and pranks he pulled her. She officially declared Walter as Public Enemy Number One to the Lola loud fan club and vow to make him pay for his Deeds. Later that day, as Walter returned home, his father approached him with his first bag of fan mail, as he reads them he found 11 hater mail letters address to him with insults about him and Walter already knew those are from the Lola loud fan club. Just then the producer called and told Walter to come to the loud house immediately for an important news. 30-minute later as Walter arrived he sees the loud family super happy while at the same time to producer is looking concern as he explained that he was told to call Walter to come to the house by the parents. Rita explain to Walton the producer that there's going to be a big change in the show. Walter asked if the louds are moving which Rita said no, then producer asked if they are quitting the show because they're still under contract for four more seasons but Lynn Sr. said no and while the kids are snickering Walter and the producer asked what is the big news in which the parents reveal that they are going to have another baby. As the producer and Walter are shocked to hear the big news. Just then the screen went black with a big "TO BE CONTONUED" sign appearing. Category:The Loud House (Aware Universe) series Category:Fanon Episodes